Arcanum
by BlueKyanite
Summary: The Crystal Gems, along with it's new members, have something to prepare for. A lot happens in the 1 week that they have before the big event occurs. Secrets are revealed, mysteries are unraveled, and there's a lot that Steven, nor the gems, never knew. Sequel to Redemption. Rated T for safety! EDIT: This is Part 2 of 3 Stories.
1. Chapter 1

Steven Universe

Jasper has grown a lot since she was a gemling. She was born a year before the war started. White Diamond commanded that all gemlings over a month old must be artificially grown with obsidian. This altered Jasper. She would have grown up as a gem, not as a weapon. She became lead commander of the Homeworld army.

Jasper has learned not to make friends. Any alliance she personally made in the war revealed another one of Homeworld's weak spots. Limestone died; Jasper went into depression and her army lost a big fight to protect a kindergarten control room. Emerald was captured and tortured; Jasper tried to rescue her but ended up giving away a location. Pearl was a spy; Everything Jasper told her Pearl had told to Rose Quartz, the leader of the rebellion. Jasper learned from her mistakes.

Jasper learned to trust no one after this. After they lost the war, White Diamond went missing, and Blue Diamond's daughter was captured all thanks to her, she was shattered. Lessons must be learned.

Many years later, she was needed for a possible suicide mission to go to Earth. A Peridot fixed her with modern Homeworld technology. She went to earth. After capturing the last of the rebellion and what seemed to be the child of Rose Quartz, Jasper thought she could redeem herself to Yellow Diamond. This failed.

A fusion defeated her, and so she had the reckless idea to fuse with another gem, Lapis Lazuli. Though she shouldn't have trusted her. She will never learn. Lapis fused with her, but then she revealed that she was a traitor to Homeworld by trapping Jasper in the ocean. They had a while to… Chat… If you could call it that.

"Why… Why did you betray Homeworld for a filthy organic human?" Jasper grunted. "That human saved me from insanity," Lapis responded with her back turned. "How are you even stronger than me? You're just a citizen, you can't… No… NO!" Jasper yelled. "YOU'RE BLUE DIAMOND'S DAUGHTER! YOU ARE ONE OF THE REASONS THEY SHATTERED ME! THAT'S WHY YOU'RE STRONGER THAN ME!" Lapis looked away. "I am a completely different person from my mother. I may have inherited her powers, but that only helps me in trapping you," She answered. "You make me sick…"

 **This is a sequal/part 2 to my other story Redemption, just saying. See ya!**

 **EDIT: Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a while, I wanted to finish a lot of things before I did this. I wrote a short story in school and everyone wanted me to make, like, 5 more parts, but I just finished, and I don't care if I don't finish this chapter in time or whatever. JUST POSTING ARCANUM! Got a bit out of hand there… I should probably stop writing this and actually make the next story. See ya for real!**


	2. Chapter 2

Steven Universe

Jasper swam through the water. She didn't care anymore if she found Lapis when she got to land. She just wanted to get to land at all. If she had to swim for much longer she- "Land!" She yelled as she saw something in the distance.

"And this place is the Big Donut! Come here all the time for donuts and Lion gets Lion Lickers! I don't like them though," Steven said as he led Lapis and Peridot through the door. "Steven, we don't really need to eat," Peridot told him. "Come on, Amethyst loves eating and Lapis, you really liked those chaps, remember?" "Chaps are food, right?" Lapis said. "What's wrong, Peridot? You scared of eating or something?" She said teasingly. "It just seems like a disgusting process, you chew it into mush, it goes through you, and then it comes out of you?" She said with a disgusted face on.

"Hey, Steven, wanna introduce us to your new friends?" Sadie said from the counter. "What, are they more of your 'Magic Pals'?" Lars said while eating a donut. "Guys, this is Sadie. She gives me donuts and she got eaten by a lighthouse!" Steven said to Lapis and Peridot. "Sadie, this is Lapis and this is Peridot. Lapis' the one that stole the ocean and Peridot's the one that came to earth with that big space hand!" Steven exclaimed. "Wait, didn't you say they were bad guys?" Sadie said. "Uhh, no, they're Crystal Gems now!" Steven told her.

"Well, I'm sure we don't need to evacuate again because this green space dorito's gonna take over the world or anything," Lars said with a smirk. "You kinda did look like a dorito," Steven said, remembering her old hair. "What's a dorito?" Lapis and Peridot both asked.

"Never mind, can we have uhh, 1, 2, 3, 4 donuts please?" "Sure thing, Steven," Sadie said as she pulled the donuts out. "Steven, there's only three of us. I don't think Peridot needs extra food," Lapis said. "Hey!" Peridot protested at her. "Guys, the extra one's for Amethyst," Steven told them. "But she didn't-" "I just assumed," Steven grabbed the bag, paid, said thank you, and they left.

"Steven, I don't think I'll-" Peridot tried finishing a sentence but Lapis grabbed a piece of a donut and shoved it in her mouth. "Hery! Whut eru-" Peridot started complaining but then perked up. She grabbed the rest of her donut and shoved it in her mouth. "Gonna go get more donuts bye!" She yelled as she ran out the door. "I knew she'd like it," Lapis said. "Yeah, everyone likes- hey, where'd out donuts go?" Steven asked. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the temple door closing from Amethyst's room.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Lapis asked Steven. "Well, we were gonna play a video game I had because I couldn't play without 3 players, but Peridot left, so," Steven said. "We could wait until she gets back," Lapis said. Just then, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl came out of the temple. "Steven, we need to train. Come with us," Garnet said blankly as she walked through the door. "Uhh, okay?" Steven answered as he followed her.

Once they were all outside, Garnet came over to Steven. "Steven, Yellow Diamond is coming, and you haven't mastered or even discovered many of your abilities. We need to train," She told him. She then looked over to Lapis. "Also, can you go stop Peridot before she blows up the Donut shop?" "What?" Lapis said confused, but then saw in the distance Peridot was yelling "I KNOW YOU HAVE MORE DONUTS, AND IF I CAN'T HAVE THEM NOONE CAN!" As she pointed what looked like a laser pointer at the door. "Peridot, no!" Lapis yelled, running over.

"… And that's why you can't use lazer pointers to blow people up because they won't give you donuts," Steven finished as he looked at Peridot disappointingly. "Fine…" She answered looking to the Big Donut. "Steven, I'll help you train first. Lapis, you come too," Pearl told Steven and Lapis. "Okay, cool!" He answered as he followed her into her room.

"Steven, the first thing were gonna be working on is unlocking your teleportation," Pearl said to him. "Wait, I can teleport?! Awesome! What do I do?" Steven said, excited. "Well, we don't know for sure that you can, but Rose could, so maybe you can too," Pearl told him. "None of us know how she did it, but she just said to do what feels right," Pearl told Steven. "Uhh, do I use my magic keystone that allows me to teleport to the nearest landmark?" He asked. "Steven, take this seriously," Pearl nagged him.

"Teleport. Teleport… Abra! Kadabra! Alakazam! Mew!" He started yelling. "Steven, how would that help?" Lapis asked him. "I just-" "If this is from a game were taking it away!" Pearl said, irritated. "Oh, uhh, Mewtwo?" He said, shrugging. "I just know that those guys teleport, so maybe if I thought of them doing it, then-" He disappeared with rose petals falling from where he used to be. "Steven? Steven! Where'd you go?" Pearl yelled. "Steven, Are you in here?! I'll look for him," Lapis said as she sprouted her wings and flew off.

After about 15 minutes of searching, they found Steven in Rose's room. "Guys! I did it! But I can only do it to here," He said. "So you can only teleport here?" Pearl asked. "He just said that," Lapis told her, folding her wings back in. "So does that mean I can do it?" He asked them. "Well, Rose could teleport anywhere, but look on the bright side! This is still a good escape strategy just in case," Pearl said. "Why would I need to escape?" Steven asked. "Yellow Diamond is very strong. We're not saying you can't do it, but its better safe than sorry," Lapis said. "Aww yeah!" Steven said, jumping into the air. "So, who am I training with next?" He asked. "Now go to the burning room. Garnet's going to train you there," Pearl said. "Okay, are you guys coming?" He asked. "She told me to come with you," Lapis said. "Okay, bye Pearl!" He said, waving back to her. "Bye, Steven! Good luck!" She said as they walked away. "I hope Garnet doesn't take it too far…" She said to herself.

When the two made it to the burning room, Garnet was there waiting for them. "Hey, Garnet! What are we gonna do?" Steven asked her. "We're going to be working on your fusion powers," Garnet said straightly. "Really? But… Can't I already fuse?" He asked, confused. "You can only fuse with Connie so far because you two have a very strong bond. Today your fusion partner will be Lapis," She told the two. "Really?!" They both said at the same time.

"But Garnet, who will you fuse with?" Steven asked. "We need an example, so," He added with a look on his face. "Yes, you will," She said. Her body glowed, and she fell into two. "Ruby! Sapphire! You're back!" Steven said, excitedly. "Wait, Garnet's a fusion?!" Lapis asked Steven unbelievingly. "Oh yeah, Roby was the gem you saw on the ship, remember?" He told her.

"Steven, we don't have too much time. Are you ready?" Sapphire told him. "Yeah!" He said excitedly. "Steven, you just dance the way it comes to you naturally. That's what we do," Ruby said. "Lapis, you do it, too," Sapphire added. "Uhh, okay," She answered nervously.

Steven started jumping around, while Lapis actually tried dancing. She couldn't make out… Whatever Steven was doing. Suddenly, he jumped at her and grabbed her, and she just fell over. "Aww, it didn't work," He said as he got up off of Lapis' face. "Uhh, Steven, I don't think that's what they-" Lapis started to say, but then she noticed Steven watching Ruby just jumping around while Sapphire was actually dancing. Suddenly, Ruby jumped at Sapphire and they became Garnet. "You were saying?" Steven said to Lapis.

"Steven, they're in an actual relationship, they don't even need to dance," Lapis told him. "Garnet, I was doing exactly what you were doing and it didn't work!" Steven said, crossing his arms. "Steven, Lapis didn't activate her gem. Why didn't you?" She asked Lapis. "I did at first, but Steven was just jumping around, so I was just really confused," She said. "Try doing what Steven was doing," Garnet said. "Uhh… Okay?" She answered, still confused.

This time they both started jumping around, and Lapis activated her gem. When they both jumped at each other, they started glowing as they fused. Once they were done, they yelled "Oh my gosh, I did it!" ze yelled.

They had 4 eyes, Steven's on top and Lapis' on the bottom, with a long nose and a giant smile. Their hair looked like Lapis' but was curly like Stevens. They had a light violet skin and a maroon scarf and the same color shirt with a white star on it. On their back there was a tear-shaped hole over Lapis' gem with white surrounding the home. They had on white shorts that went down to their knees, and they had on maroon sandals with light grey stockings.

"Hi, Garnet! I'm Spinel! Wanna be friends?" she asked. "Uhh, sure, Spinel. Good job," Garnet answered. "Hey Lapis, wanna go get some chaps?" she asked herself. "Sure, why not?" she answered. "Spinel! Get back here!" Garnet yelled as the two ran at an extreme speed outside the temple.

 **I'm gonna stop talking down here. I'm too tempted to give out spoilers. Like when… Never mind! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Steven Universe

Spinel ran out of the temple. "Oops, I forgot. Were too big!" She said as she kneeled down to avoid bumping her head. They got to the kitchen. "Oh yeah, I forgot. We never got some after the-" She glitched. "Wait, what was that?" She asked herself. "I wonder why-y-y-y-y-y-y- Vait, Vy Vam Vi Valking Vike Vis?" She started talking strangely. "Vis Vy Vem Vracked Vor Vomething?" They looked down at Steven's gem. It was fine. They turned their head around 180 degrees and looked down at Lapis' gem. She turned her head back around completely. "That was weird- Wait, I'm normal again! But why do I feel weird?" She looked down at herself. She was starting to glow white. "Who-oah!" She yelled as they split apart.

"Is that what fusion is usually like?" Steven asked Lapis. "I forgot what we were doing," She answered. Garnet exited the temple and approached them. "Why would you two just run off like that?" She asked them. "I don't know, it wasn't like that when Connie and I fused," Steven said. "And when I was Malachite, I didn't start talking Vike Vis and turn my head around," Lapis added. "I don't know why that was happening," Garnet thought for a moment. "It must've been because Steven's half human," She answered.

"So since I'm done with fusion, can I do the next thing now? This is fun!" Steven said. "Next, go to Amethyst's room. But Lapis, you stay here with me. I need to talk to you about something," Garnet said. "Okay, bye Garnet! Bye Lapis!" Steven said as he ran to the door, only to run into the wall. "Uhh, Garnet, can you open the door for me?" Steven asked.

When he got to Amethyst's room, he saw her sitting on a throne made of tires and a desk. "Hey Stev-o, ready to practice shape-shifting?" She asked him as she walked towards him. "What? I get to shape-shift? AWESOME!" He yelled as he pumped his fists up in the air. "Okay, take it down a notch. I know it would be awesome if you could shape shift, but Garnet and Pearl said that you only need to know how to change into one animal so that you can't be recognized or whatever," She said. "That's still awesome though," He responded.

"Okay, so what you need to do first is to think of an animal. What animal do you want to be?" Amethyst asked. "Hmm… Are you sure it can only be one animal?" Steven asked. "Hey Steven, just between you and me, it's gonna be super easy to shape shift into just about anything once you know how to do one thing. But for now, yeah. Just one," She answered. "Okay, uhh, how about a… how about a seagull? Then I can fly and stuff!" He said. "You have a good idea, but seagulls are lame. How about something awesome like an owl or an eagle?" She said. "How about a falcon?" He suggested, thinking about Archimicarus. "Sure, why not?"

"Okay Steven, so first, think about a Falcon. Think about what it's like to have feathers all over your body, and a beak and wings and all that," Amethyst said. "Okay, hmm, hmmm, HMMMMMMM!" "What are you doing?" Amethyst asked, confused about his noises. "It helps," He answered blankly. "Okay, so once you're thinking about that, try making it actually happen. Just make it feel like you're really a falcon," Amethyst stated. Steven got into a cringing position, and he closed his eyes. He started glowing. Amethyst watched as he the glowing faded. "Hey dude, good try, but you need more than just a beak," She said. Steven looked at himself, and he just grew a beak. "SQUARK VAS!" He said with a human voice but still unable to move his mouth the way he's used to. He repeated the process again and again. Eventually, he got it right.

"Hey falcon boy! Wanna go try out your wings?" Amethyst asked as she shape shifted into a falcon as well. Steven tried saying something, but it just came out as squawks. Amethyst knew his problem. She was able to talk by shape shifting in a way that her beak is flimsy so that she can talk, but Steven's organic, so he can't be as creative as her. "Come on, let's go!" Amethyst told him as she flew out the temple. Steven flew out too, wondering why flying felt so natural to him. He saw Garnet and Lapis on the couch talking about something, but could only make out something about Peridot.

Steven and Amethyst got carried away with the time as they were flying over the ocean (Well, they were paying attention to time and everything but they got lost) And by the time they got back to the temple it had been about 5 hours.

"Where were you two? We've been waiting for ages!" Pearl said from the porch as they approached the temple. Steven saw her but he lost focus, and he transformed back into himself. "I understand Amethyst taking so long, but I thought you were more mature Steven!" She told him. "Sorry Pearl, we got lost," He said, scratching his neck. "Well, you should've gone to bed an hour ago. We have more training to do," She said. Steven then realized just how tired he was. Whatever else that happened was a blur. Steven found himself drifting off into a deep sleep as Pearl carried him to his bed. "Goodnight, Steven," Was the last thing he heard.

Steven found himself in a dark room. "Where am I?" He tried to say, but couldn't control himself. He could only sit there and watch what happens. Suddenly, he saw Pearl rush into the room, but she was… Younger. She had a sword in her left hand and a gem in her right. She spoke. "Rose, I found Ruby. I think Sapphire was captured. Should I send someone out?" She said. Why did she call him Rose? "Wait until Ruby regenerates and send her. She won't give up for Sapphire," Steven heard someone say. He figured it out. He was seeing something through Rose's memories! He listened again.

Rose was walking down a hallway. She summoned her shield. She opened the door to a room with her gem. Inside, the room was empty, but there was a bubble with something in it. Shattered gems! She sat down and picked up a couple. "I'm not giving up on you," She said. Steven noticed that all the gem shards were the same color. A tear fell onto the two shards Rose was holding. They sparkled a bit. They were fused back together! But… They didn't look right. She did it with many more. Eventually, she started attaching the chunks together, until they all made a gem.

The gem suddenly glowed as it was lifted into the air. A being started to form around it. It came to an end as it lowered to the ground. A gem stood there, but they looked a bit… Weird.

She had a thin figure with dark blue skin and hair that looked like cat ears. She was wearing an eye patch over her right eye, and her other eye was a light blue color. She was wearing a cobalt blue t-shirt with a blue gem embedded on her right shoulder. She was wearing light blue gloves. She had on blue sweat pants and sky blue roller blades. Where she was standing there was a patch of ice forming.

All of this looked normal, but on her back she had what appeared to be a turtle shell with the edges going around her arms, and she had a short tail growing. All around her gem there were patches of ice and spikes coming out from them. This gem was not normal.

"Rose?" She said. "Azurite, are you feeling okay?" Steven heard. "How am I still alive?" She asked. "I was able to partially heal you. You were shattered, but I still needed you. You're a very strong gem. I believe you can withstand corruption," Rose said. "Wait, I can be corrupted?" Azurite asked, alarmed. "Please, try to keep your mind away from that. Corruption should be avoidable," Rose said. "But just know, if you ever feel like you're changing, just-"

"STEVEN!" He woke up with a jolt. "Peridot? What are you doing here?" He asked. "No time. Just come with me," She said as she grabbed Steven and brought him into the temple.

 **Hi. Just hi. I absolutely CANNOT say anything except that this was probably the largest chapter. Nothing else to say without spoilers. I know I said I would stop, but I can't resist or whatever. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

Steven Universe

Steven wondered what Peridot wanted as she led him into the temple. She stopped at the door. "Steven, can you open it?" She asked. "Uhh, I don't know. It only works when I want it to," He said. Suddenly it opened to Rose's room. "Well that's convenient!" Steven said as they walked in.

Peridot led him down to the burning room. "So, what did you need?" Steven asked. "I found something special," She said, looking excited. She jumped up too high for Steven to reach and grabbed a bubble. "Hey, isn't that the Slinker's bubble?" He asked. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm pretty sure this gem is a fusion," She told him. "Just not a normal fusion, though. This gem was shattered and then put back together the same way those forced fusions were, so technically it fused with itself! Isn't that fascinating?" She exclaimed. "Uhh… I'm pretty sure that's just the Slinker," Steven said.

"Steven, this isn't a Slinker! I mean, I guess you could call it that as a nickname, but before it was corrupted, its gem was shattered and fused back together!" Peridot said. "I wanna see it," She said before popping the bubble. "Peridot, no! It's gonna slink you!" Steven said as it regenerated. At first its silhouette was of a gem and its different forms, but then it started showing a monster. Steven looked up at it as it grew to be about 10 feet long, but then it shrunk to about 2 feet. When it finished, they both looked at it.

"Aww, a baby Slinker! The same thing happened to the Centipeedle," Steven said. It looked like the Slinker, only it was only 2 feet long. "Isn't it intriguing? This gem was broken into little pieces and then put back together, just like a puzzle!" Peridot said excitedly. Steven kneeled down and pet it. "I wonder if-" "STEVEN! GET AWAY FROM THAT THING!" Pearl yelled as she jumped down and grabbed him. "Pearl, wait, no!" Steven said as he reached for it. "Pearl, wait! This creature isn't hurting him at all!" Peridot yelled. "If it wanted to hurt him, it would've already and I would've degenerated it!" She added as Pearl looked at her. She looked at Peridot, then the Slinker, then at Steven. "Ugh, fine," She said as she put him down.

"So, can I keep her?" Steven asked as he started petting it again. "Steven, it doesn't seem to be… Doing… Anything," Pearl said as she watched it stand still. "Oh, uhh, maybe it's hungry!" He said. He pulled a candy bar out of his pocket. "You need this more than I do," He said as he fed the Slinker. It chewed the candy bar, then swallowed it. Suddenly, two slots over its 'mouth' opened, revealing its eyes. "Hey, you can see me!" He said as he started petting it again.

"Steven, you really should get to bed, though. It's night time," Pearl said. "Oh yeah! Uhh, where's Slinky going to sleep?" He asked. "You're calling it Slinky now?" Peridot asked, confused. Steven picked it up. "You're a lot less scared as the Centipeedle, aren't you?" He said as he carried it out of the temple. "Steven, you're not sleeping with it!" Pearl said, running after him. By the time she got to him, however, both of them were already asleep. Pearl sighed as she sat down; watching them to make sure it doesn't hurt Steven.

When the two woke up, Steven looked over at them. "Hey, you look different!" He said. Slinky's mouth became more of a head and it now had a small body where 5 tentacles were working as arms, legs, and… A tail? "I guess you like me, huh?" He said. It got up, but all of its tentacles were still used for it to walk. "Hey guys! Slinky grew arms and legs and a tail!" Steven yelled. Pearl, Peridot, and Amethyst came upstairs, hearing him from the couch.

"Whoah, you guys didn't mention the parts and pieces!" Amethyst said, admiring the creature that poofed her. "Steven, how did its tentacles become body parts?" Pearl asked. "I guess the more it likes me, the more normal it is!" He exclaimed. "But; this shouldn't even be possible! Is this some form of reverse corruption?" Pearl asked, bewildered. "I know it's different, how'd you get it like that?" Peridot asked. "I don't know, but I'm hungry. Anyone wanna go get donuts with me and Slinky?" He asked. "How many am I allowed to get?" Peridot asked him.

When the three arrived home, everyone was sitting on the couch near the window. "Hey guys, were back!" Steven yelled. "Steven, I need to see Slinky," Garnet told him. "Uhh, okay," He said. Slinky, knowing what they were saying, slinked over to where garnet was sitting. She picked it up and examined them. "Steven, you're purifying this gem," She said. Slinky opened its eyes wide, understanding. "So, will they be a gem soon?" Steven asked. Garnet nodded her head. "Woo-hoo! Slinky's gonna be a gem!"

 **Next chapter, guys. Next chapter. I know my chapters are probably all short, but hey, don't like, don't read. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

Steven Universe

Steven stirred around in his bed. He was having a bad dream. Slinky was right next to him, the gem embedded below its skin slightly glowing. In Steven's dream, however, Slinky was growing to an enormous size. They attacked Steven, trying to poof him. Steven dodged, and the Crystal Gems flung themselves at it. It grabbed them all, poofing them. Steven caught their gems, but then they disappeared. Everything disappeared except Slinky. It's body grew more human, until it was a purified gem.

"Steven, right?" They asked. "It's me, Slinky. That's what you call me, right?" She asked. Steven looked at them in awe, but nodded his head. "Well, my real name's Azurite. I believe you saw me in one of Rose's memories," Steven suddenly recognized her as the cat-like gem he saw in his previous dream/vision. "I just want to express my gratitude for what you're doing for me. I can't thank you enough for purifying me," She said with a smile.

"What do you mean, purify?" He asked. "When I was corrupted, it was because of something I can't explain. But that's not important, what's happening is that when you bond with 'Slinky', you're bringing little bits of me back to life. Even Rose couldn't figure out how to do this. I never wanted to be a monster," She said, looking down. "Wait, you're a Crystal Gem, right? Why were you attacking us in the temple that time? You poofed Amethyst," Steven asked.

"Steven, I promise, that wasn't me! When gems are corrupted, they lose all memories they used to have and gain a completely new personality. The one doing that was the Slinker. I'm not the Slinker, or Slinky. I'm Azurite. And I'm right next to you," She said before she disappeared. "Huh? What do you-" He didn't get to finish as he was woken up.

Steven looked over to Slinky/Azurite, but all he found was their gem. He sat up and tried to grab for it, but it suddenly glowed, startling him. "Guys! Slinky's regenerating!" Steven yelled as the gem flew up into the air. Amethyst was the only one around, getting something from the fridge. "Hey Stev-o, how did they poof? I don't think-" She said as she came upstairs, only to stop herself as she witnessed the gem. It took on the silhouettes of a gem, then a slowly corrupting gem, and a monster. But then its form changed to that of a gem's form, looking only slightly different from its first form.

When the form settled, Azurite floated down from the air. She looked the same as she did in the memory, only she didn't have a tail or any of that 'extra' stuff. She looked around, not noticing Steven and Amethyst at first. Then she saw them, and ran over to Steven and hugged him. "Thank you so much," She told him.

 **Sorry this was a short-ish chapter, but I needed it to end off like that. Btw, I just want to remind you all that this is probably going to end out being canon. See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

Steven Universe

Steven, Azurite, and Amethyst were all sitting on the couch when Lapis came through the door. "Hello Steven, hello Amethyst. Who's your new friend?" Lapis asked. Azurite looked up, shock on her face. "Lapis, do you know her? She's Azurite! I'm pretty sure she used to be Slinky," Lapis looked at him confusingly. "Are you saying she's a gem?" She asked, confused. Lapis then noticed the gem embedded onto her shoulder.

"Lapis Lazuli?" Azurite asked angrily. They all looked over to her as she stood up. Something clicked in Lapis, and stared at Azurite as Azurite had with her. "You thought you could get rid of me, didn't you?" She said, ice forming around her gem. Azurite held her hand up. "You don't even remember me, do you?!" She yelled as a stream of ice went flooding towards Lapis. "Azurite, what are you doing?!" Steven asked, scared. "Steven, get away from her!" Lapis and Azurite both shouted together.

Water came flooding in through the window. The streams of water collided with the ice. "Steven, we might need to, you know, leave?" Amethyst said half-jokingly. She grabbed Steven and they both ran out of the house.

It was amazing yet horrific. The battle lasted for a long while. Water had flooded the house, only to be frozen by ice, and then the entire house broke down as even more water surrounded it, trying to break the ice. Lapis went up into the air, standing on a pillar with two hands coming out of it. Azurite was consumed in a block of ice with tentacles coming out of it. The two battled, Ice on Water.

Garnet as a falcon, Peridot as a duck that closely resembled duck hunt, and Pearl as a swan. They all came flying from far away and saw the battle going on. Steven had his shield on max, protecting himself and Amethyst from the splashes of boiling water and the shards of ice that came flying at them. Pearl flew to them. "Steven! Are you okay?! Garnet, Peridot and I were looking for Jasper and the warp pad didn't work and- Who is that?!" She exclaimed, much like she did when Steven was rescued from the warp stream. Steven and Amethyst (But mostly Steven) Explained what had happened in the 3 hours that the 3 were gone.

"So 'Slinky' turned out to be Azurite?" Pearl said. "Pearl! Amethyst! A little help?!" Garnet yelled to her. The battle was getting out of hand, as Lapis and Azurite were both completely determined to shatter each other. They both jumped to Garnet to help her. "Steven!" Peridot yelled as she came running over to him.

"Peridot! Do you know how to stop Lapis and or Azurite?" Steven asked. "Oh yeah, I just haven't done it yet because I LIKE WATCHING MY FRIEND FIGHTING TO THE DEATH!" She said, sarcastic and annoyed. "Don't worry, I think Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl can-" He stopped at what he saw. It was funny, amazing and a bit disturbing.

"YOU TWO! STOP FIGHTING OR YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!" Alexandrite said as she grabbed the two enemies. "She started it!" Azurite yelled. "Look who's talking, SLINKY!" Lapis yelled, attempting to annoy her. "STOP FIGHTING! BOTH OF YOU GO TO YOUR ROOMS!" Alexandrite yelled. "I don't have a room," Azurite said, confused. "Who are you, anyway?" Lapis asked. "I will do the questioning! Now, you both need to sort out your problems like civilized gems! Look at what you did to poor Steven's house!" She said.

"Steven, why are your friends treating those two like they're gemlings?" Peridot whispered. "I think the mom squad took over," Steven said, trying to make a joke out of what's happening.

A lot of arguing, yelling, and spanking later, a crowd had formed. "I'm sorry, Azurite," Lapis said. "I'm sorry, Lapis," Azurite said back. "Much better. I believe I'm not needed anymore," Alexandrite said as she unfused. A bunch of people swarmed the gems, asking them all questions. Many hours later, it was just the gems, Steven, and Ronaldo, who was getting ice samples and taking pictures. "Human, please go away," Lapis asked him. He ignored her as he kept doing stuff.

"This, gems, is why we don't hold grudges," Garnet concluded. "Lapis and Azurite, fix the house,"


	7. Chapter 7

Steven Universe

"So, why don't you guys like each other?" Steven asked Azurite and Lapis. Steven was living in Greg's van with him while the gems had tents out. "Lapis… Isn't exactly my friend. It's kind of a long story…"

-6000 years ago-

Azurite slid down the water slide down to the main room where all the others were. "Azurite; you made it. I need your help with something," Rose said to her. "What do you need?" Azurite responded. "There's a level S gem on the loose. She has the element of water on her side, and I think you'll be able to stop her," Rose said. "Rose, just let Ruby and Sapphire go; Ruby has fire and Sapphire has ice," Pearl said from beside her. "Pearl, you know perfectly well those two don't get along well. Azurite is a full grown gem, we can't just send children into the war like that," Rose told her. "I'll go. But I need Sapphire's help. If this gem has water at her will like you say, it'll take both of us to defeat her," Azurite exclaimed.

"Are you sure you want me to come? I don't think-" "Yes, Sapphire, I want you to come. Even if my ice is superior to yours, I'm sure that ice is only your secondary power. Do you know what your main power is yet?" Azurite asked her. "I think I might be close," she answered. They walked into the Crystalline. The Crystalline was a magnificent structure, resembling a giant fusion consisted of 4 gems. No one knew who the four were.

"I really don't know how this will work. What if Lapis is stronger than we think?" Sapphire asked. "There's always some way to get things done. So; we battle her. If she can overthrow me, you come in and help. If both of us together can't defeat her, call for backup and we'll hold her off until then. Worst case scenario is that we're shattered, but I don't think that will happen," Azurite exclaimed.

They came upon a dark room. In it, there were many deep pools of water. Something was on top of a pool that slightly came up from the ground. It looked up. "Lapis Lazuli! We cannot allow you to interfere with us! We have come to either capture you or shatter you," Azurite told her. She looked up, her eyes glowing a bright blue color. The little light in the room disappeared as the exit caved in.

Lapis sent 2 hands of water to grab Azurite. Sapphire hid in the corner as a second attack. Azurite activated her ice, turning the hands into frost. Tentacles of boiling water were sent up the frozen hands, melting them. Azurite froze the hands and the tentacles this time. The pattern continued until Sapphire sent a hailstorm at Lapis. A shield of water surrounded her. When Azurite and Sapphire closed in to go through the shield, spikes came out. A split second before the spikes impaled the two, Sapphire pushed Azurite out of the way.

Sapphire formed armor around herself as she ran at an amazing speed at Lapis, breaking the water shield. Azurite sent ice through cracks in the floor over to lapis, completely covering her. She didn't move.

"Sapphire, how did you know about those spikes?" Azurite asked. "I don't know, but it's not important. We need to get Lapis out of here. Along with us," She exclaimed. They both uncovered the entrance so they could get out, and grabbed the icicle around lapis. They looked inside the ice, but all there was was a pile of water. "A clone!" Sapphire yelled before the entire room was flooded with heavy water.

"Azurite?! Where are you?!" Sapphire yelled out. "She's not with you anymore," She heard Lapis say. "What did you do to her?!" Sapphire yelled. She looked down. Lapis was there, holding a gem in her hands. "Let go of her!" Sapphire yelled as she swam towards Lapis. She let go of Azurite's gem, but instead of sinking it went up. Sapphire watched in horror as the water crushed the gem into pieces. "You're next," Lapis said coldly. Sapphire swam as fast as she could back to Azurite. She grabbed all the shards and brought them back up to shore.

"You know you can't run from me!" Lapis said maniacally as she lifted herself above Sapphire. She summoned water around Sapphire that closed in on her. "I'm sorry," Sapphire said as she bubbled the shards and sent them back to home base. She looked at Lapis sadly as she was poofed. "Me too," Lapis said as she grabbed Sapphire's gem.

"So Lapis crushed your gem?" Steven asked. "I promise I didn't want to. They brainwashed me!" Lapis argued. "Lapis, it's okay. I know that now. But why did you attack me now?" Azurite asked her. "Because you attacked first," Lapis said blankly.

Garnet walked over to the three. "Azurite, we haven't been properly introduced yet," She told her. "I'm sorry, did I know you?" She asked Garnet. "I am Garnet. Sapphire and I are… Close, if you will," She said with a grin.

 **BLAARGH! When I started writing this chapter, I had to stop because I had to go to school. Then I had to come home because we don't have school today and I forgot. THEN I finished this chapter and three chapters after that. Then I found out I was dreaming and I woke up :(**

 **Anyways, I just posted chapter 1 to the public, so now you know how paranoid I am for writing stories. Btw, when this story is done (But to be honest there's probably going to be even more parts) I have an idea for another story I'll write. Just know that when/if I DO write the next story, please keep in mind that I had the idea before any other stories that might've had the idea (And if I didn't, I didn't get the idea from the other stories) Whatever, I'll probably forget ;). See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

Steven Universe

"Steven, we've been distracted for a while, and we think you should start training again," Garnet said. "I can learn even more stuff?!" Steven asked, excited. "You can always learn more; Each and every gem can unlock new powers, but it takes work. You can even teach yourself new powers that other gems of the same type don't know," Pearl exclaimed. "Even we haven't unlocked all our powers yet, or set ourselves to our full potential!" She added excitedly.

The house was still being built; Lapis and Azurite's powers are making it much faster than it was before, but it still won't be done for another day or so. Pearl and Garnet were left with Steven, Lapis and Azurite were building the house, and Amethyst and Peridot were exploring the world of food.

"Whoever's coming to earth will be here in two days; We have no time," Garnet exclaimed. "So, what should I learn?" He asked them. "We honestly don't know. You should try to explore the world of your gem. Anything that we can teach you would be a waste of time, as it would take too long," Pearl said. "I have something that will help you. Try to practice with anything that looks useful or quick to learn," Pearl's gem glowed as she did her ritual dance, summoning what looked like a scroll. Steven tried to open it like he saw in movies, but Pearl pressed her hands on the sides of it and a pink hologram popped up from it.

"So I can try whatever I want?" He asked. "You should test some of these techniques out. Pearl and I need to go on a mission. If you need help, just call Lapis or Azurite," Garnet said. "Let's go," She told pearl. Garnet turned into a squid and Pearl into a dolphin as they both swam into the ocean.

"Vox Maximum? That sounds cool enough," Steven said. He looked at the diagrams of the power. "This looks confusing… Maybe I should try doing these hand thingies? Ugh, I don't understand any of this!" He said, falling in exhaustion. "Maybe I should just try to do exactly what it looks like…" He said.

"This didn't turn out well," Steven said as he started melting. "Lapis! Azurite! I'm MELTING!" He yelled. "Very funny Steven! We're busy," He heard Lapis call to him. "Maybe if I do it reverse?" He said, now flat on the ground, like a piece of paper.

"What's happening?!" He said as he became pixilated. "Lapis! Azurite! I'm BECOMING A VIDEO GAME!" He yelled to them. "Steven, we're building the house!" He heard Azurite tell him. "Why isn't this working?! Hey, what does that say? There's an order?"

"What's wrong with my voice?!" Steven yelled at himself, sounding like he just inhaled a gallon of helium. "Lapis! Azurite! I need some help!" He yelled. Lapis flew over to him. "Why didn't you just say so?" She asked. He grunted at her.

"Steven, nothing's wrong with this power you're practicing. It means 'Voice High'. That's supposed to happen!" She exclaimed. "Do the movements backwards to undo it,"

Many useless powers later, Steven finally set himself on one called "Patefacio Ualle". When he did all the signs and whatnot, a giant crack ran through a boulder near him. "Whoah, awesome!" Steven yelled, excited.

"Hey dude, we're back," Amethyst called to him from behind. "Oh, hey Amethyst! I just figured out how to crack rocks!" He exclaimed excitedly. She took a look at the power. "Steven, that's nothing! Watch this!" She told him. She did all of the same movements as he did, but she made a crack in the ground, much bigger than his. "Aww, I thought mine was special," He said, glumly. "Hey, it's nothing to get sad over; once you master that power you'll be able to make ravines!" She told him. "Well then, I better start practicing!" He said matter-of-factly. "I only have two more days, don't I?"

 **I'm pretty sure this story's going to end soon. Even though there's a lot to cover, I think it might be either squeezed into 2 chapters, or there'll be a part 3 like I planned. Btw, I predict I'll be posting this by/after the 30** **th** **, unless I can't resist and just do something like 2 chapters a day or something. See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

Steven Universe

"Steven, we're done!" Lapis said as Steven uncovered his eyes. The house looked brand new! "Whoah, this is awesome! It's like it's new!" He said. "Well, it kind of is new. We needed to completely rebuild it," Azurite said as she walked to the two. "Wait, what about all my stuff?" He asked the two.

"I took care of that," Peridot said as she walked over to them. "Most of your technologic utilities were destroyed, so I used my knowledge as a technician to rebuild it, using greater technology than what you had before," She told him. "Really? I wanna see!" He said as he ran into the house.

Everything looked about the same, but most of the utilities in the house (Microwave, Oven, TV, That stuff) were some shade of green, gray, or red. "I used parts that I found in the kindergarten to make most of this," She said.

Steven ran upstairs. "Whoah, what type of console is this?" He asked, excited. "I used the human internet to find some of the most popular gaming consoles and used the designs all together. Then I made it compatible with many games that either Greg told me you like or games that are new and well-liked," Peridot told him. "This console, the P-custom, named after me of course, has the games: Crying Breakfast Heroes, Cubeland, Animal Pocket, Smash Flash, Marcus Maker, and Super Marcus 5," She exclaimed. "Whoah, I wanna beat all of them!" He said.

About an hour later, Steven had flipped through all the games, now stuck trying to get new items in Marcus Creator. "Maybe I should be training or something… Nah, I can crack stuff. I'll be fine!" He told himself. "Oh, maybe Connie can come over!" No training today…

The next day, Steven and Connie were about to start exploring the P-Custom again, but Pearl stopped them. "You two must have forgotten what the current situation is. Must I remind you that we could all be brought back to Homeworld?" She said, trying to get them focused. "Oh yeah! Sorry, I just really like this game. Connie, we need to start training!" He told her.

"Now, today for our lesson, I am going to try to train Stevonnie," Pearl told the two at their sword training spot. "Really? Why didn't I think of this before?! This'll be awesome!" Steven yelled. Connie just stood there. "Uhh, Connie? What's wrong?" He asked her. "Are we going to die?" She asked him.

"Connie, of course we won't die! Why would you say that?" Steven asked her. "Pearl, you told me that fusion is only for deadly situations. This is deadly?" She asked her. "Well, Connie, as long as you're with us, you won't-" "My first serious mission!" She said, pumping her fists into the air.

The gems and Steven had taken Connie on a few missions before, but only to stand back and watch or to run errands, because they weren't sure she was ready yet.

"Now, in order for us to do this, you two need to fuse. You can still do that, right?" She asked the two. They looked at each other. "Well, we've only done it accidentally, so…" Steven told her. "Well, you two can at least try,"

"We did it!" Stevonnie yelled when she formed. "Just like Rose and I…" Pearl said, looking in awe at Steven and Connie. "You two do know that in reality your fusion name should be Rose, because that's the only gem included in the fusion," She told them. "So, my name is Rose?" She asked. "You should still call yourself Stevonnie, but that's just a fun fact," Pearl said with a wink.

"Now Steven, when you're fighting someone, let Connie take over partially. That way if they go to land a blow, you can switch in and block it. Got it?" Pearl exclaimed. "Got it," Stevonnie told her. "Now, let's practice,"

Steven and Connie unfused. "That was an awesome battle!" Steven exclaimed. "This is so much easier than when we're apart," Connie told him. Her phone rang. "It's my Mom. I gotta take this,"

"Hello Mother. Yes, this is Connie. Mhm. Yes. Steven and I were just practicing our sword fighting skills. Yes? What about the sky? Oh, I see what you mean. I gotta go. I'll be home by six. Really? Thanks! Bye!" She put her phone away.

"Steven, my mother said I can sleep over again, that's okay, right?" She asked. "Yeah! But what about the sky? It looks normal!" Steven asked her. "Oh yeah, my mother said that it's the wrong color for this time of day or something, I'm sure she's just paranoid," Pearl walked over to the two. "No, Connie, your mother's right! It's night time but the sky is maroon! We need to get back to the temple," The three got back to the warp pad and arrived at the temple.

"Garnet, what's happening?" Pearl asked her. They got back and she was the only one still in the temple, everyone else is outside. "Pearl, take Steven and Connie somewhere where they can take Homeworld by surprise. They're here,"

 **Bum bum BUUUUMMM! I've decided to just make this its own story and create part 3 as a however many chapter thingy whatever doodle pie. Yeah, that came out weirder than excepted. I'll probably not post this chapter until almost a week after I wrote it, though, because science. See ya!**


End file.
